


There Is A Color That Shines Through Your Skin

by maschinenmensch



Series: i'll take you out and up in light [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Holtzbert - Freeform, Woo Sexy Times, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: Take a deep breath. Why am I so nervous? It’s just a date. With Holtz. Who I want to spend every waking hour with. Wait what? Or Holtzmann takes Erin out on their first official date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here I am again.
> 
> Consider this the official sequel to [You Don't Have To Be Alone Anymore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122561/chapters/18619906). You should probably read it first before this one. Or not - be a rebel!
> 
> This will probably be either a 3 or 4 chapter story. It depends on how, erm, *descriptive* I decide to get later in this story. Which also will probably mean the rating might go up, heh heh.
> 
> By the way, anyone who catches the Star Wars reference in this gets my undying admiration.

“Hey EG, where’s your hot sauce?”

“I don’t have any?”

Erin heard a grunt from behind the open refrigerator door. She was going to attempt to make omelettes for herself and Holtzmann after the two of them spent the night together ( _ did that actually happen? _ ), but Holtz was not finding any ingredients to her liking.

“Green olives?”

“On an omelette?”

“How about sardines?”

Erin poked her head over the refrigerator door to see Holtzmann had half her body inside her fridge.

“Are you high? Get outta there!”

Holtz stood up, half a stick of string cheese hanging out of her mouth. “I find your lack of omelette accompaniments disturbing.”

“I’ve seen the inside of your fridge Holtz so you’re not one to talk. Where’d you get that string cheese from? I haven’t bought any in ages.”

Holtzmann shrugged. “It was in the back of your fridge. Tastes ok.” She proceeded to shove the remainder in her mouth and smiled broadly.

“Ugh, just go put the bagels in the toaster. I’ll see if I can find anything.”

“Sure thing sweet cheeks.” 

Holtzmann ran her hand alongside Erin’s back as she walked by. Erin was learning quickly that Holtz was shockingly affectionate and seemed to make a conscious effort to touch her whenever possible. It was almost as if Holtz wanted to make sure she was near her at all times. Erin found it increasingly endearing.

Erin grabbed a bag of cheese, a jar of salsa and a green onion from her fridge and placed them on the counter. Holtzmann stood nearby, staring at her.

She closed the refrigerator. “What?”

In a flash Holtzmann had her arms around her and began kissing her sloppily.

“Holtz. Jesus,” Erin managed to gasp as Holtzmann began nibbling on her ear. Before she knew what was happening Holtz had lifted her up and deposited her ass on the counter. She smirked evilly.

“I think I know what I want to have with my omelette.”

Holtzmann lifted Erin’s t-shirt up and licked a stripe between her breasts to her belly button. Erin leaned her head back and groaned, yanking Holtz up by her hair so she could attack her lips once more. Holtz in turn grabbed Erin’s hips and pulled her to herself. Erin wrapped her legs around Holtz’s waist and rocked towards her.

_ This is so fucking hot. Wait, is something burning? _

Through heavy lids, Erin realized the toaster was smoking.

“Jillian. Holtz, I think the toaster’s on fire!”

“Mmm, I’m on fire too babe,” Holtzmann whispered in her ear. She slipped her hand underneath Erin’s pajama bottoms and ducked her head under Erin’s shirt again.

“HOLTZMANN! FIRE!”

Holtz finally lifted her head out from under Erin’s shirt and glanced at the heavily smoking toaster at the end of the counter.

“Huh. How about that?”

\--

Post bagel-less breakfast (“those doughy O’s fought the good fight for us EG, but we’ll remember them fondly,” Holtz had said almost sadly as she deposited the half-melted toaster in the trash), Erin had hopped in the shower. She had barely gotten her hair wet when she heard the door crack open and could see Holtzmann poking her head through it in the vanity mirror.

“Heyyyyyy, Erin.” Holtzmann waggled her eyebrows.

“I seem to recall someone last night mentioning a date before we get down to important business.”

“Well yeah, but you’re all naked in there and hot and how am I supposed to just sit in your living room and not think about you. All naked and hot and…”

“I think you’ll manage. Now get!” Erin threw her loofah at Holtzmann who managed to close the door before it hit her in the face.

Holtzmann groaned loudly on the other side of the door. Erin wanted to laugh, but in all honesty, part of her wished she would’ve pulled Holtzmann in the shower with her, clothes and all.

She sighed. _ Soon. _

\--

“Holtzmann, c’mon.”

“Just one more kiss, Gilbert. You know you wanna.”

Holtz was blocking the front door, after finally agreeing to go home and rest for the remainder of the day.

“Yeah, I wanna do a lot to you Holtzmann, but you need to get some rest, and I need to clean up this pig-sty. Besides, we’re going on a date tomorrow night. Or had you forgotten?”

“How could I forget I’m going on a date with the most gorgeous scientist in the Western Hemisphere?” Erin looked down and bit her lip. “I’ll be here at 6. I have a big night planned.” Holtz fired off finger guns and winked.

“Goodbye, Holtzmann,” Erin mock rolled her eyes and began to shut the door.

“Wait!,” Holtz stuck her arm in before the door could fully shut.

“What?”

Holtzmann pulled Erin to her and gave her a slow, sweet kiss, stroking Erin’s cheek as she did so.

“Later ‘gator,” Holtzmann said softly and pulled away, allowing Erin to finally shut the door all the way.

Erin leaned her head against the door and grinned.  _ I’m head over heels for her. _

“Bye Jillian,” she breathed.

On the other side of the door Holtzmann stood with her palms pressed up against the wood, eyes closed. After a moment she straightened up and skipped down the hallway.

\--

_ Just a five minute break… _

Erin had spent the remainder of the morning cleaning her kitchen - not only the remnants of the fried toaster on the countertop, but there was suspiciously a ton of cracker crumbs on the floor that needed to be swept up.

_ That goof needs to learn to chew with her mouth closed. _

After mopping the kitchen floor, Erin plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.

She imagined Holtz on the couch next to her, kissing her fiercely. Stumbling to the bedroom, articles of clothing ending up strewn across the floor. A naked Holtzmann on top of her, whispering the filthiest things in her ear and..

Erin’s cell phone rang. The duster Erin had been holding in her hand flew across the room as she made a strangled grunt. She grabbed her phone in annoyance.

“‘Lo?”

“Erin! How are you?” the cheerful voice of Abby greeted her on the other end of the line. 

“Fine!,” Erin’s voice cracked. “I mean,” Erin cleared her throat in an attempt to modulate her voice. “I’m just fine Abby.”

“Uh-huh. I guess Holtzmann came by last night huh?”

“Yes. Wait. How did you know that? Did you talk to her today?”

“No, but I have my way of knowing things. Sooooooo…” Abby trailed off.

_ Why am I nervous talking about this? Abby’s my best friend. _

“Um, Holtz wanted to apologize and talk. She brought me flowers.” Erin said the last sentence almost sheepishly, a blush spreading across her face.

“That sap, I knew she had it in her. And then what?”

Erin had a flashback to high school, gossiping about crushes and dates over the phone late at night. Except that only happened in the countless teen movies Erin had rented when she was younger. Erin was too much of an outcast to have considered dating anyone in high school, and Abby could have cared less about romance with either sex.

“I kissed her.”

“You made the first move Gilbert? Brav-o.”

“Well don’t be too proud. Holtzmann was the one who pushed me down on the couch and took my shirt off.”

Abby coughed loudly.

“Abs? You ok?”

“Just fine,” Abby answered in a somewhat strangled voice. “Is Holtzy still there?”

“No, she left a little while ago. Don’t get the wrong idea, we really didn’t do anything in bed except-”

“That’s ok Erin, I don’t need details.”

“Oh *now* you don’t want details? Maybe I should tell you about what we did this morning on the kitchen counter…”

“ERIN!”

Erin laughed for a full two minutes.

“Ok, haha. I guess I deserve it. I think I created a monster between the two of you.”

“You might have. Anyway, we’re going on our first date tomorrow night.”

“Oh really? Whaddya doing?”

“I’m not sure. I let Holtz take care of the plans.”

“Uh, good luck with that. When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?”

“Oh, shush.”

There was a comfortable silence between the two women.

“She really makes you happy, doesn’t she?” Abby asked softly.

“Yeah. She does.”  _ I love her. _

“You deserve it Erin. Really, you do,”

“Thanks Abby.”

“Ok, well don’t get into too much trouble tomorrow. I expect you both in the office at a reasonable time on Monday.”

“Yes boss. Hopefully, we’ll both be able to walk.”

“BYE ERIN,” Abby hung up the phone laughing.

_ Welp, I’d better get some cash from the ATM this weekend. I think I’m gonna owe Patty $20. _

\--

_ This really shouldn’t be so difficult. _

Erin looked at herself in the bedroom mirror after changing her shirt for the third time while getting ready for her date with Holtzmann.

_ I mean, Holtz won’t care what I wear _

_ But I want to look *good* for her. _

Erin sighed dramatically.

_ OK, purple shirt, blue jeans. _

Erin changed again.

\-- 

When there was a loud knock at the door at 6:02, Erin’s mouth went dry.

_ Take a deep breath. Why am I so nervous? It’s just a date. With Holtz. Who I want to spend every waking hour with. Wait what? _

Erin shook her head and walked over to open the door.

She found Holtzmann leaned up against the doorframe and Erin’s breath caught in her throat.

Holtzmann’s hair was coiffed perfectly on top of her head. She wore a pair of green tweed pants with a black vest/purple tie combo over a black buttoned down shirt. A pair of combat boots and her leather jacket completed the ensemble.

_ She is so incredibly hot. I think I might pass out. _

Holtz for her part slowly took her yellow tinted glasses off one ear and let them hang alongside her face. She whistled and licked her lips.

“Damn EG. I’m not sure I’ve ever been on a date with such a smokin hot babe before.”

“Oh shoosh, and come here.”

Holtzmann jauntily walked over and put her hands on Erin’s cheeks, pulling her in for a long, languid kiss.

“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I left your place yesterday.”

“Do it again then.”

After several minutes, the two women finally pulled apart, breathing heavily.

“I know we’re supposed to go out to dinner,” Holtzmann whispered huskily in Erin’s ear. “But I could just eat you up right now. Or out, if you prefer.”

“Later Holtzzzzzz. I’m actually hungry for food. Not my hot girlfriend.”

Holtzmann pulled back. “Wait, I’m hot? And your girlfriend? I’m both?”

“Shut up Jillian and buy me dinner.”

“Yes m’aam.”

\--

Holtzmann plopped a pitcher of beer with two mugs on the table and slid in the booth. “Pizza should be ready in a bit babe.”

Erin took another glance at her surroundings in what only could described as a classic pizza parlour. The smallish space was dim, with a smattering of booths and tables. Bowls of unshelled peanuts sat on each table - it was encouraged that the empty shells be thrown on the floor, causing anyone who walked through the restaurant to make crunching sounds with each step.

_ This is so Holtzmann. _

“I know it’s not much, but trust me when I say this place makes some of the best pizza you’ll ever have. And I’ve eaten a loooooooot of pizza.” Holtz shelled a peanut and tossed it in her mouth.

“Well it’s certainly casual.”

“Erin dear, I don’t take my dates to a fancy restaurant until at least the third date. I want to make sure they’re good in the sheets first.” Holtz wiggled her eyebrows.

“Holtzmann,” Erin rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her beer.

“I’m kidding. I have no doubt you’ll be great in the sheets.” Holtz winked and tossed an empty peanut shell at her chest.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, I was trying to get it down your cleavage.”

“Ass.” Erin tossed a shell that hit Holtzmann in one of the lens of her glasses, resulting in her grabbing her eye in an extremely over-dramatic fashion.

Both women looked slightly sheepish as the waitress interrupted them by clearing her throat. “Thank youuuuuuu,” Holtzmann drawled as the server deposited their pizza in the middle of the table and quickly departed. 

Holtzmann grabbed a large piece and dug in.

Erin gawked. “Holtzmann. What is *that*?”

“Whut is whut?” Holtz said while chewing, a long string of cheese hanging out of her mouth.

“What on earth is on your side of the pizza?”

“Oh! They call this garbage pizza. Sausage, pepperoni, onions, peppers, mushrooms. I have them add pineapple for an additional fee because it makes it awesome.” Holtzmann folded the piece in her hand and took another huge bite. Assorted toppings fell out the back of the piece she was eating onto her paper plate.

“Oops. I’ll save those for later.”

“I’d be sick for weeks if I ate that.” Erin took a piece from her half of the pizza (plain cheese) and chewed slowly.

“C’mon Gilbert. Live a little” Holtzmann picked a piece of pineapple off her plate and popped it in her mouth.

“Not unless you want a free show of Erin suffers from intense heartburn later this evening.”

“OK, fiiiine.” Holtzmann took a large gulp of her beer and pretended to pout.

“What’s with the knapsack?” Erin pointed to the medium sized black bag that Holtzmann had brought with her.

“Oh, this?” Holtz patted the bag sitting on the bench next to her. “You’ll see EG. Patience. It’ll all be clear soon.”

“Well I hope you have some antacids in there. You might need them.”

“Touché.” Holtzmann threw another peanut shell at Erin. It hit her in the boob.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There actually was a bar/restaurant in Chicago that you'd throw your peanut shells on the floor that I went to years ago. Sadly, I think it's closed now.
> 
> Any comments, suggestions or pumpkin pie recipes are appreciated! 
> 
> I'm Holtzbert trash at geekmisconduct on tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a delay in getting the next chapter up. I've been out of town, but I should have enough time to hopefully finish this up this week.
> 
> A warning that there's some homophobia expressed toward the end of this chapter, but I think I've added enough fluff to offset it.

“Not to sound like an insolent child - but are we there yet?”

Erin and Holtzmann had walked several blocks after exiting the subway station, and they had yet to arrive at Holtz’s surprise date night destination. Erin was both excited and anxious. _I hope this doesn’t involve dancing or explosions._

“It’s just around the corner!” Holtz excitedly grabbed Erin’s hand and ran, pulling her along.

“How can you run, Holtz? You ate two-thirds of that pizza and drank most of the beer. Oof,” Erin ran into the back of Holtzmann as she stopped dead after she turned the corner.

“Ta-da!” Holtzmann held her arms out to present the building behind her.

“An ice arena? Are we seeing the ice capades or something?”

“No, silly! It’s open skate night. We’re going skating! C’mon!” Holtzmann booked it to the front doors. “Hurry up - the more you dawdle, the less time we have to skate!”

_She’s like a child. It’s adorable._

“Wait Holtzmann, these shoes aren’t comfortable to run in!”

\--

The inside of the ice arena was humming with activity. Erin sat on a plastic chair observing the throng of people that filled the lobby outside the rink. Kids with their parents helping them lace up their skates. Assorted gaggles of teenagers. A few canoodling adults. _Who knew so many people wanted to skate on a Sunday night in March?_

“Skaaaaaaates!” Erin heard Holtzmann squeal above the din of the crowd - she craned her neck and saw two hands rising above the masses, an ice skate in each of them. Holtz dodged the growing horde of people, and rushed over to Erin, slightly out of breath.

“I slipped the kid working the skate rentals a fiver to cut the line. We don’t have time to wait. You said size 7, right?” Holtz slid into the chair next to Erin and handed her a pair of somewhat worn figure skates.

“Uh, sure.” Erin stared at the skates in her hands, unsure. “I haven’t skated in a long time Holtz. I’m not even sure I can put these on right.”

“They’re just skates Gilbert. Here.” Holtzmann knelt in front of Erin and untied her sensible loafers. “Do you even own any sneakers?” Holtz smirked as she took Erin’s shoes off.

“Yes, I do. They just didn’t...go with this outfit.”

“Suuuuuure. Here, hand me the skates.”

Holtzmann gently slipped each skate on Erin’s feet and expertly laced them up. “Too tight?”

“No, they’re good.” Erin placed a small kiss on top of Holtzman’s head. Holtz popped her head up, beaming.

“Cool beans. Let me just lace mine up and we’re good to go.” Holtzmann sat back into the plastic chair and took a pair of hockey skates out of her knapsack.

“Hockey skates?”

“Well you see EG, when I was in grad school I dated someone on the women’s hockey team. Well we didn’t really date. We just would fuck occasionally in the locker room showers after games and-”

“HOLTZ!”

“Oops, sorry. Anyway, she taught me how to skate and play a little. I actually played a little rat hockey for a while after college. Until I messed up my knee.”

“Oh, you hurt it playing?”

“No, actually I tripped over a stool in the lab one day and tore some ligaments. I was trying some new dance moves and got a little overzealous.” Holtzmann tied off her skates with a flourish.

“Oh, Holtzy,” Erin giggled.

Holtzmann stood up and extended her hand to Erin. “Do you wanna know what position I played?”

Erin allowed herself to be pulled up and ended up nearly nose-to-nose with Holtz.

“Humor me. What position did you play?”

Holtzmann wrapped an arm around Erin’s waist and licked her lips.

“Forward.”

\--

“It’s all right EG - just focus on gliding. One foot in front of the other.”

Erin was doing her best in attempting to skate, but was not having a lot of luck.

“Holtzmann, there are three-year olds doing figure eights around me.”

Holtz smiled. She was skating backwards, holding onto Erin’s hands while gently pulling her forward. “No, you’re doing great. Just don’t look at your feet. Look into these baby blues.”

Erin looked at Holtzmann, who winked.

“Looking in your eyes right now makes me want to do things to you that would probably get us both arrested.”

“Dr. Gilbert, I am shocked! And at a family establishment too!” Holtzmann chuckled and led her to the dasher boards. “Here, take a break for a little bit. I’m gonna do a couple laps.” Holtz squeezed Erin’s hands and turned around and skated quickly.

Erin watched as Holtz expertly weaved in and out of the traffic on the ice. To an outside observer one would think she was awkward, even clumsy. But to Erin there was a certain amount of grace to Holtzmann as she weaved and bobbed with an enormous smile on her face.

_She’s confident, so sure of herself. It’s mesmerizing. And a huge turn-on._

As Holtz skated by her ( _she needs to stop winking at me if she wants to get home with her clothes intact_ ), she noticed a small boy, perhaps around five, start to stumble. Holtz sped up and leaned down to catch him before he hit the ice. She couldn’t hear what she said to him, but Holtz had crouched down to eye level with the boy, presumably asking if he was ok. She ruffled his hair and turned to look at Erin. Holtz waved and smiled at her.

Erin had to make an concerted effort not to let the tears forming in her eyes spill down her cheeks.

_You are too pure for this world Jillian Holtzmann._

\--

“I skated a little bit growing up.”

“Really?”

Erin and Holtz were slowly making their way around the rink - Holtzmann had hooked her arm around Erin’s to give her some support as Erin’s skating was still shaky.

“Well growing up in Michigan, pond skating was a big thing. There was a lake not far from our house - my dad took me there a few times when I was young. I think my mother was hoping I’d be the next Peggy Fleming or something. Of course I was terrible - athletics were never my thing. I was much more comfortable going to the library than participating in any kind of sport.”

Holtzmann smiled. “I would concur with that statement.”

Erin looked down. ”It’s not like I would’ve had any friends to go skating with when I was older anyway…”

Holtz gently grabbed Erin’s chin and tilted her head so their eyes met.

“Erin…”

Unfortunately at that moment Erin toe-picked. Panicked, she wildly grabbed at Holtzmann, throwing her off balance. The two of them ended up falling to the ice, Holtz on her back with Erin directly on top of her, their noses inches apart.

“I kinda like you on top,” Holtzmann breathed.

“Holtz,” Erin closed her eyes and angled her lips forward.

“TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!”

A loud whistle startled the two women, causing Erin to flail backward off of Holtzmann. Holtz for her part covered her ears and curled partially into a fetal position.

A pimply faced teenager bent down towards the two women.

“Are you ladies ok? That was a pretty nasty fall.”

Erin sat up. “Fine, fine. We’re fine.” She waved him off with one hand.

Holtzmann propped herself up, still holding one hand to her ear.

“Try not to toot your horn so close next time, eh?”

The rink employee shrugged and skated off. Holtzmann offered her hand and pulled Erin up off the ice.

“You ok Holtzy?”

“Yeah, I’m all right. Not a fan of loud noises though. They’re bothersome.”

Erin gently booped Holtzmann on the nose.

“Let’s blow this ice cube tray, shall we?”

\--

Erin had butterflies in her stomach.

_You’ve been around the block a few times Gilbert. It’s not like you’ve never brought anyone home after a date._

Erin glanced over at Holtzmann who was bouncing in place while waiting in line to return her rental skates.

_You’ve never brought anyone home you’ve felt this way about before though._

Erin sighed. She stared into space, trying not to think of what she and Holtz would be doing later. Or more aptly, what Holtzmann would be doing to her.

“Special delivery.”

Erin was brought back to the present by Holtzmann thrusting a styrofoam cup of hot chocolate under her nose.

“Aw, Holtz. You’re too sweet.”

Holtzmann smiled broadly. “Not nearly as sweet as you EG.”

Erin noticed Holtz had nearly twice as much whipped cream on her hot cocoa as she did. When she went to take a sip, a huge dollop of cream stayed on Holtzmann’s nose.

“Holtzy.” Erin reached out to wipe her nose off with her finger.

Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s wrist. And proceeded to put said finger in her mouth and suck on it.

_Oh god, I want to push her up against the wall and do unspeakable things to her right now._

Holtzmann noticed the look of pure lust of Erin’s face. She brought her other hand up to tangle in Erin’s hair and tug her closer.

There was a loud exasperated sigh that came from the lobby seats near them. Both Erin and Holtz froze and turned to look at the source of the sound.

A woman was taking off the skates that her young son was wearing - the same boy Holtzmann had saved from taking a tumble on the ice earlier.

“You know, there are children present. You can take that filth somewhere else.” The woman huffed.

Holtzmann instantly removed Erin’s finger from her mouth. She mumbled something that Erin couldn’t make out and started to put her skates away in her bag.

Erin, on the other hand, was seething.

_How dare this woman imply Holtzmann and I are doing something wrong. That we’re disgusting. For simply showing affection._

Erin turned to Holtzmann who was playing with the zipper on her jacket. She looked uncomfortable.

_She’s dealt with this before. How many times has she had to experience this ignorance? This hatred?_

Erin stood up.

“C’mon Jillian, we’re leaving.”

She pulled Holtzmann up by her jacket and placed a resounding kiss on her lips.

Holtzmann pulled away with a half smirk on her face.

“Lead the way Dr. Gilbert.”

The woman now openly gaped at the two of them. As they passed her by, Erin leaned into her face.

“Go to hell,” Erin angrily said, her voice quiet so the young boy wouldn’t overhear her.

As Erin pulled Holtzmann’s hand toward the exit, she turned and gave the now totally stunned woman a two-fingered salute.

“Have a gay day!”

\--

“Woah Erin, I didn’t know you had it in ya. I kinda like it when you’re feisty.”

Erin was still fuming on the street outside the ice arena. She turned to look at Holtzmann, who was staring with her with a look of pure adoration.

_I don’t care what anyone thinks anymore._

Erin grabbed Holtz by her tie and pulled her to herself roughly. She attacked Holtzmann’s lips with her own, tugging at Holtz’s hair as she did so.

The moan Holtzmann made when she bit down on her lower lip sent a wave of pleasure straight through her entire body.

“Shit,” Holtzmann mumbled against her lips when they finally pulled apart.

“Hail a cab Holtzmann. Take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hockey fan, so I'm jazzed I was able to include some hockey/skating references in this chapter. I actually own a pair of hockey skates, but for the record, I skate more like Erin than Holtz.
> 
> The next chapter should be...interesting. That is if I don't die of secondhand embarrasment whilst writing it as I haven't tackled smut yet. Woo, boy.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Say hi to me on tumblr - at geekmisconduct (it's a hockey pun, lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, I increased the rating.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so I have no idea if this is even any good. I hope it doesn't stink too badly.
> 
> *runs screaming down the block*

Erin could could hear a loud buzzing sound in her head.

She turned to look at Holtzmann sitting next to her in the cab. Holtz looked her up and down, undressing her with her eyes.

_I can’t wait any longer._

Erin slid over on the back seat and straddled Holtzmann, facing her. She grabbed Holtz’s face and kissed her, mouth open, nipping her tongue.

Holtz made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. She quickly recovered to grab Erin’s ass, pulling her so their bodies were flush against one another. Holtz thrusted her hips upward, causing Erin to hiss loudly.

Erin grabbed a fistful of Holtz’s hair and pulled her head back. She began to place open mouthed kisses on her neck, culminating in her sucking on a spot just above her collarbone, making loud smacking noises as she did so.

“Erin, fuuuuuuuck.”

Holtzmann gently pulled Erin’s face up and kissed her deeply. They broke apart, breathing heavily, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Erin, babe. I want to do nothing more than lay you down on this back seat and make you scream, but I don’t want our first time to be in the back of a New York City cab. Ok?” Holtzmann smoothed Erin’s hair out of her face, who was still panting heavily.

Erin pressed her forehead to Holtzmann’s.

“Ok, Jillian. It’s just…”

“I know baby. I know.”

They kissed slowly, until Holtzmann gently took Erin by the hips and sat her alongside in the cab’s back seat.

Erin nervously looked at the taxi driver up front, who had his eyes on the road ahead of them.

_I bet he’s going to have a story when he gets back to the garage._

“The last time we were in a cab together, I was trying not to barf and pass out.”

Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled shyly.

“I like this cab ride better.”

\--

Erin practically dragged Holtzmann by the hand down the hallway of her apartment building. The rest of the taxi ride seemed to take forever. After giving the cab driver a generous tip (“he got a free show too EG,” Holtz whispered devilishly in her ear as they exited), she couldn’t wait to get inside her apartment.

Erin fumbled with her keys as Holtzmann had grabbed her from behind and was sucking on her earlobe.

“Jesus, Holtz. Give me a second.”

“One.” she whispered into her ear. Erin shivered audibly.

Finally, Erin was able to get the door open and the two women burst through, nearly falling onto the floor. Erin caught herself and managed to throw her keys on the couch before Holtzmann lifted her up and pushed her into the door, causing it to close.

With one hand Holtzmann held both of Erin’s wrists above her head, flush against the door. With the other, she snaked it underneath both her jeans and underwear, dragging one finger lightly through her folds.

“Oh my gooooood,” Erin moaned loudly, the back of her head hitting the door.

“You’re so wet for me. How long have you wanted this? How many times have you thought of me fucking you so hard you can’t walk?” Holtz whispered hotly into her ear, continuing to lightly stroke Erin.

Erin could only make a shaky whining sound.

“I’ve wanted you for so long. I want to make you come so badly I can taste it.” Holtzmann bit down on Erin’s ear, humming as she did so.

“JIllian, pleassssse” _Oh god, ohgodohgod…_

“Please what Erin? Tell me what you want baby.”

Holtzmann lifted her head up so she was at eye-level. The intensity in her eyes made Erin feel faint. Holtz began circling her clit clockwise, Erin attempting to rock her hips against her.

“I want you to take me Holtzmann. Fuck me senseless. God, I want you so bad…”

Erin was cut off by Holtz’s lips mashing against her own. She withdrew her hand from Erin’s pants, causing Erin to wail pitifully.

“That’s what I wanted to hear. I’m going to take care of you so good.”

Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s ass and lifted her up off the floor. Erin wrapped her legs around her waist as Holtz carried her down the hallway, their mouths never leaving the other’s.

_She’s so strong, she’s going to destroy me. Please destroy me…_

Holtzmann laid her on the bed, and stood over her, pupils blown, breathing heavily.

“Let’s hope your neighbors don’t call the fuzz after I do.”

Erin realized she must have said her last thought out loud.

Holtzmann rapidly threw off her leather jacket, quickly unbuttoning and pulling off her vest and shirt in one fell swoop, joining her jacket on the floor in a heap. Braless, only her tie remained on her top half, which was settled between Holtzmann’s breasts, rising and falling with each breath she took.

_Holy shit…_

Erin grabbed Holtz by her tie and pulled her down on top of her. Holtzmann shoved her knee in between her legs, occasionally thrusting it into Erin’s center.

“I need you naked EG,” Holtz whispered in-between open-mouthed kisses. “I need to see all of you.”

Holtzmann pulled Erin into an upright position, and helped her pull her sweater over her head. With one hand, Holtz deftly undid the back of Erin’s bra and dramatically threw it into the air, across the room.

“Something tells me you’ve had a lot of practice with this.”

“I don’t want to think about anything else but you right now babe.” And with that Holtzmann dipped her head, taking one of Erin’s nipples into her mouth, lightly pitching the other one with her hand.

As Erin fell back onto the bed, pulling Holtz with her, she made a loud guttural noise.

_I’ve never been loud, but it’s never been this good. Jesus._

After several minutes spent on sucking and biting softly on each breast ( _I didn’t know that this could feel so good, but oh god, it feels so good_ ), Holtzmann slowly kissed her way down Erin’s stomach, pausing to look up at her which she reached the top of her jeans.

“You ok?”

“Do I look ok? Gods Jillian, get on with it!”

“So demanding. I shall note this for future reference,”

Holtzmann slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, to which Erin responded to with a loud huff. Holtz looked up and winked, then pulled off her jeans, underwear and socks in one quick movement.

Holtzmann stood up at the end of the bed and gaped, taking in every inch of Erin’s body with her eyes. She bit her lip, threw off her necktie and shimmied her pants off, leaving her only in boxers (and socks, which were unmatched as usual).

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Holtz slowly crawled up the bed and held Erin’s head between her hands, rubbing her temples as she did so.

“Because Erin Gilbert, you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”

Holtzmann captured Erin’s lips in a slow, sensual kiss. As Erin ran her hands through Holtz’s blonde curls, Holtz trailed one hand slowly down her stomach, culminating in her stroking lightly at Erin’s entrance.

“Jillian…” Erin breathed into Holtz’s lips.

“You wait here. I’ll be back in a few.”

Holtzmann kissed Erin’s nose and proceeded to slide back down the bed, settling her head between Erin’s thighs. She lifted one of Erin’s legs to rest on her shoulder, and looked squarely at her center, licking her lips as she did so.

_That may have been the hottest thing I’ve ever seen._

All further rational thought left Erin’s head as Holtzmann leaned forward and licked lightly at Erin’s entrance. She gasped and grabbed Holtzmann’s hair, resulting in a seductive chuckle from Holtz as she continued her ministrations.

Erin had had a couple of past boyfriends go down on her, which she had found awkward and wholly unsatisfying. In both cases she faked an orgasm, and ended up getting herself off in the bathroom afterward.

_Holtzmann should give lessons._

“Oh fuck,” Erin moaned loudly as Holtz used two fingers to spread herself open and began slowly fucking her with her tongue.

“Holtz. Jillian. Oh shit shitshitshit.”

Holtzmann sensed that Erin was close and moved to her clit, taking it in her mouth and sucking on it.

Erin’s back arched off the bed as she came, incoherently babbling Holtzmann’s name in between her loud whimpers of pleasure. After a moment, Erin collapsed back down on the bed, and with hooded eyelids looked back down at Holtzmann, who was wearing a shit-eating grin, still settled between her legs.

“I’m not done with you yet baby.”

Holtzmann plunged two fingers inside Erin, resulting in a high-pitched keening noise leaving Erin’s lips. Normally there would be no way Erin could handle continued stimulation so soon after coming, but she was so amped up for Holtzmann she could already feel a second orgasm building as Holtz continued to pump her fingers inside her.

Holtzmann slid up Erin’s body, resting her forehead against Erin’s as she continued to fuck her.

“Erin. Babe. Look at me.”

Erin‘s eyes were small slits through the haze of her desire. Holtzmann’s was looking at her intently. She then added a third finger inside Erin.

“Jesus fuck, I’m gonna, gonna…”

“Stay with me baby, I wanna see your beautiful face when you come.”

With that, the dam broke. As the most intense pleasure of her life coursed through her body, Erin felt herself white out. She had no idea how long it lasted, but soon realized Holtzmann was holding her, whispering soothing words into her ear.

_Am I...crying?_

Erin was sobbing, pressing her sweaty face into Holtzmann’s shoulder. Holtzmann stroked her hair gently, her other hand lightly tracing circles on her back.

“I got you, I got you. It’s ok EG.”

Erin pulled her face back to look at Holtzmann, who had a slightly concerned expression on her face. Erin kissed her gently.

“No one’s ever made me feel like that before.”

“Mmm, glad I could live up to expectations.”

“It’s not just that.” Erin wrapped one of Holtz’s curls around her finger. “It’s more than that. I can’t really explain it.”

“No one’s ever made me feel this desired. This wanted. This beautiful.”

Holtzmann smiled wistfully and kissed Erin again, slowly and deliberately, as if to pour all her emotions into that one action.

The two of them settled into one another, Erin still playing with Holtz’s hair, Holtz tracing patterns on Erin’s arm, back and stomach.

After several minutes of a comfortable silence, Erin slightly pulled back out of Holtz’s embrace.

“You’re still wearing your boxers.”

Holtz looked down at her purple and green pinstriped shorts. “So I am.”

Erin stroked Holtzmann through them, which were suspiciously soaked through.

“I should do something about that, huh?”

Holtzmann’s hand reached out to grab Erin’s wrist. She looked up to see Holtz wide-eyed, breathing heavily.

_She’s panicking._

“No Erin, it’s fine. You don’t have to - I mean usually I don’t expect anyone to reciprocate. Actually, I prefer them not to.”

Erin felt a wave of sadness come over her. Holtzmann was looking down at her hand that was holding Erin’s wrist. It was shaking.

“Jillian, look at me.”

Holtz slowly brought her head up to Erin’s, a single tear falling down her cheek.

“Sweetheart, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“It’s just,” Holtzmann let out an unsteady breath. “I just have difficulty...getting off with someone else. I don’t know why. It’s fucked up. I’m fucked up.”

“It’s not fucked up honey. It’s fine. But…”

Erin brought her hand up to Holtzmann’s cheek and kissed her passionately.

“I want to make you feel as good as you made me,” Erin murmured against Holtz’s lips. “I want to hear you scream my name. I want to see you as you come undone. Please Jillian. Let me try.”

Holtzmann sighed and nodded her head slowly in the affirmative. Erin gave her a quick peck on her forehead.

Erin hooked her fingers into the waistband of Holtz’s boxers and slid them down her legs. She tossed them aside. Erin took in the sight of a naked Jillian Holtzmann lying on the bed next to her.

_She has no idea how beautiful she is. Especially when she’s this quiet, this vulnerable. Well except for those damn socks._

Erin began placing light kisses on Holtzmann’s neck, leisurely making her way down to her chest. She looked up at Holtz, who was breathing heavily.

She brought one hand to Holtzmann’s breast and kneaded it slowly. Erin leaned her head down and swirled her tongue around her nipple.

“Ungh, Erin,” Holtz moaned breathily. She grabbed Erin’s hair and pulled. Erin groaned loudly.

“Do you like it when I pull your hair?” Erin bit down on Holtz’s nipple. “Oh fuck, babe,” Holtzmann gasped.

“Pulling on my hair makes me hot.” Erin moved her hand to Holtz’s cheek. “Tell me what you like. I mean, my experience with other women is limited, but…”

“Let me show you.”

Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s hand and brought it to her lips. After sucking on her index finger for a moment (causing Erin to involuntarily let out a soft groan), she brought it down to her soft curls, placing it on top of her clit.

“Gentle at first please,” Holtz whispered quietly.

As Erin began lightly stroking Holtz’s clit in small circles, she studied her. Holtz’s head was slightly thrown back on the bed, eyes closed. Her heavy breathing was punctuated by quiet, soft moans.

_She’s so fragile. So loud and confident when in control, but so vulnerable when she’s not. I wonder if anyone else has ever seen her like this._

“I need you inside me.”

Holtzmann had lifted her head up to look at Erin, her eyes half opened. The desire on her face was palpable.

Erin gently slipped one finger inside of Holtz. She gasped.

“Fuuuuuuuck. Erin. Oh shit.”

Holtz whimpered and Erin began to slowly pump her finger inside of her. She had thrown her arm across her eyes, as if to shield herself from what was happening below her.

Erin moved to straddle Holtz’s hips, still driving her finger inside of her. She leaned over to purr into Holtzmann’s ear.

“Did making me come drive you crazy? Make you wet? I wish you could fuck me all night long.”

Holtzmann bit her lip, nearly drawing blood. “Jesus Erin, you felt so good. Fuck, FUCK.”

When Holtzmann began thrusting her hips in time to Erin’s finger, she added a second one. Holtz’s eyes shot open and she grabbed the sheets beside her.

“Oh god Erin, don’t stop, don’t stop. I’m so close, so close...”

Erin brought her lips close to Holtzmann’s ear.

“Jillian, it’s ok. Let go. Come for me.”

Holtzmann moaned as Erin felt her tighten and pulse around her fingers. Her back arched at such an abrupt angle Erin thought she might hurt herself. Holtzmann’s mouth opened up as if to scream, but no sound came out.

After riding out Holtz’s orgasm, Erin slowly pulled out of her, resulting in a strangled sigh. Erin made sure Holtzmann was looking at her when she seductively put both fingers in her own mouth and sucked on them..

“Holy fuck, Gilbert.”

Erin popped her fingers out of her mouth and crawled back up to lie parallel to Holtz. She stroked Holtzmann’s hair, which was now skewed all about her head.

“You ok, honey?”

“I’m more than ok. I think you killed me Erin.”

Erin giggled and bumped noses with Holtzmann.

“I think that was the closest to a religious experience that I’ve ever had.”

“Well you were talking a lot about god there for awhile…”

“Shut up, Gilbert.” Holtzmann pulled her in for a kiss.

When they separated, Holtzmann breathed quietly.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. You deserve it all Jillian.”

Holtzmann smiled softly and rested her head on Erin’s chest, wrapping her arm around her middle. Erin idly ran her fingers through Holtzmann’s hair while staring contentedly at the ceiling.

_If this is a dream I hope I don’t wake up. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before._

Erin heard a soft snoring sound and turned her head to find Holtzmann fast asleep on her shoulder, a contented smile on her face.

Erin gently wiggled out from under Holtz and made her way across the room to turn off the lights. She returned to the bed to snuggle up close to the engineer, wrapping her arms around her after pulling the covers over them both. She smoothed the hair out of Holtz’s face and kissed her gently on her forehead.

“‘Night Erin,” Holtzmann mumbled quietly.

Erin smiled.

“Good night Holtzy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tugs nervously on collar*
> 
> Welp, please let me know if that was ok, because I have no idea what I'm doing at this point. This might be my one and only foray into smuttiness, haha.
> 
> One more chapter to go, and it'll be much tamer. That's probably a good thing.
> 
> Follows, asks and Holtzmann gifs welcome @geekmisconduct on the Tumblrs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start off, I'd like to thank everyone for all the positive comments on the last chapter. I was really unsure posting it, so y'all made me feel better about it. Maybe I'll write smut again sometime (or not).
> 
> So, this last chapter is rather short, just to wrap things up. Enjoy!

“Don’t take too long, we’re going to be late.”

Erin was frantically trying to get ready for work and was quickly learning that not only was Holtzmann not a morning person, her sense of urgency was lacking. She had just hopped out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel, and she couldn’t find her damn toothpaste.

Holtz leaned against the doorway in the bathroom, wearing her boxer shorts and one of Erin’s t-shirts. “That towel would look much better on the floor ya know?”

Erin turned to gape at Holtzmann, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

“Holtz. GET. IN. THE. SHOWER.”

“As you wish babe.”

Holtzmann stripped down, leaving her discarded clothing in the doorway. As she walked by Erin to hop into the bathtub, she winked.

Erin closed her eyes.

_ Don’t think about what you’d like to do to her right now. Don’t think about how incredibly hot she is naked. Don’t- _

Erin felt a wet hand close around her upper arm. She yelped.

Holtzmann had poked her head out of the shower and grabbed her.

“I think you missed a spot.”

_ Oh, fuck it. I can be late for once. _

Erin let the towel drop to the floor and allowed herself to pulled under the shower spray with Holtzmann.

“Hey,” Holtz grinned and put her arms around Erin’s waist.

“Hi.” Erin leaned in for a kiss.

Holtzmann dodged her and dropped to her knees.

The back of Erin’s head hit the shower wall. She moaned when she felt Holtzmann kiss the inside of her thighs.

_ We’re going to be really late. _

\--

“HOLTZY!”

Patty’s voice reverberated through the Firehouse upon seeing Holtzmann stroll through the door, the first time she’d been back to work in a week.

Holtzmann held her hands above her head and posed with one leg raised.

“Good morning ladies and germs! Oof!” 

Patty had run to capture Holtz in a bear hug, lifting her several inches off the floor.

“Woah, woah, watch the hair. It takes time to look this disheveled.”

“Yay Holtz! You’re back!”

Abby joined Patty in engulfing Holtzmann in a hug, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Erin had slipped in quietly after Holtzmann. As soon had Holtz had seen the firehouse on their walk from the subway station, she had started running towards it excitedly. She had opted not to follow, as she was still sore from that morning’s “activities.”

_ I’ll have to avoid my upstairs neighbor for the foreseeable future. _

Erin smiled to herself remembering the pounding on the ceiling above them due to the racket they had created in the bathroom. Well it was Erin making most of the noise. Holtzmann’s mouth had been occupied…

Erin shook her head and looked at the three women in front of her, still hugging. Holtzmann was jumping up and down in the middle of it. 

_ I really don’t know what I would do without all three of them in my life. _

“Ladies, ladies! While I appreciate all your affections, you might make someone jealous.” Holtzmann poked her head out from under Patty’s arm and winked at Erin.

Erin stuck her tongue out and laughed.

“Oh, hey Holtzmann!”

Kevin popped his head up from under the reception desk.

“Uh, Kevin? What were you doing down there.” Erin scrunched her nose.

“I dropped my contact. I was looking for it.”

“Kevin, baby.” Patty drawled. “You don’t wear contacts.”

“Oh. Right!” Kevin scratched his eyebrow through his non-existent eyeglass lens. Holtz snorted. 

“So! You look so much better Holtzmann. I guess Erin took really good care of you.”

Holtz grinned lopsidedly. “Oh yeah Kev, she took realllllly good care of me.”

She untangled herself from Patty and Abby and bounced over to where Erin was standing. Holtz placed one hand on Erin’s cheek and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

_ Oh well, so much for figuring out when to tell everyone about us. _

Erin threaded her hands through Holtzmann’s hair, moaning softly.

Abby coughed loudly, shielding her eyes. Patty let out a low whistle, muttering “Damnnnnn…” under her breath. Kevin cocked his head and silently watched Holtz and Erin making out in the middle of the firehouse.

The two women finally pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together while grinning madly.

Patty cleared her throat. “Ok, this is cute and all, but don’t be doing anything nasty up in here. This is a PG-13 zone, OK.”

Holtzmann rested her arm around Erin’s shoulder. “Define nasty. Is necking ok? Do we have to keep alllll our clothes on? Please tell me I don’t have keep my hands above Erin’s waist at all times because she really likes it when I-”

“HOLTZMANN!” Abby and Patty shouted in unison.

“All right, all right.” Holtz turned to Erin. “We’re just going to have to find some good hiding places in here.”

“I’ll help!” Kevin raised his hand.

“That won’t be necessary Kevin. Don’t encourage them.” Abby rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a buzzkill Abs,” Holtzmann said while picking up Erin at the waist, attempting to spin her around. Erin squealed.

“By the way Yates, you owe me $20. You know what they did last night.” Patty cackled.

Abby sighed. “Ugh, all right. Let me get my purse”

Holtzmann put Erin down. “Wait, what? Did you guys make a bet on when Holtzmann and I would sleep together?” Holtz quietly guffawed at how annoyed Erin sounded.

“Girl, bye.”

“See ya.”

Both Patty and Abby turned quickly and ran up the stairs to the second floor.

_ Oh, I’m going to get those assholes. _

Erin wrested herself from Holtzmann’s embrace. 

“Get back here you two!” 

Holtzmann snickered at the sight of Erin sprinting up the stairs after the other two Ghostbusters

“Hi-Five Kev!”

Kevin slapped Holtzmann’s hand. “For what?”

Holtz grinned.

“For getting the girl. For once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to everyone who's read all these brain drippings that have been pouring out of my head. I'm in love with this headcannon of Holtz and Erin, and I'm glad other folks are too.
> 
> I'll see about getting part of another story in this series up this weekend. Unless you guys are sick of me, haha.
> 
> I reblog endless Holtzmann gifs @geekmisconduct on Tumblr. Seriously, I do.


End file.
